


Siedem światów do tyłu

by juana_a



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Incest, Mindfuck, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie powiedział ci, że masz siostrę.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Siedem światów do tyłu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> tekst napisany na fikaton 8 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how.  
And I'm caving in, and I'm falling out.  
And I can't resist, and I can't rebound.  
With the weight of the world as the world falls down.

 

Ma niebieskie oczy i związane w koński ogon blond włosy zwijające się w lekkie loki. Na prawym nadgarstku nosi sportową frotkę, jak tenisiści, których czasem oglądacie razem w telewizji. Maluje paznokcie na czerwono i niebiesko, zależy od humoru i pogody, a w uszy wpina kolczyki o zabawnych kształtach.

Jej palce są szczupłe i giętkie. Reagujesz, kiedy czujesz jej opuszki na swojej skórze, wystarczy przypadkowy dotyk, muśnięcie, a twoje serce zaczyna bić szybciej, oczy same się zamykają i musisz przygryzać wargę, żeby nie westchnąć głośno. Kryjecie się za rogiem opustoszałego korytarza obok biblioteki, jej wargi dotykają kącika twoich ust, jej dłoń na twoim policzku, druga lekko wsuwa się pod twoją koszulkę i śledzi linię twojego kręgosłupa, od połowy pleców, w dół, w dół, coraz niżej. Drżysz, zamykasz oczy i liczysz.

*

(raz. dwa. siedem.

jeden grzech. dwie osoby. siedem światów do tyłu stąd.

błyszczące gorączką oczy i ciężar świata na twoich barkach. zaciskająca się wokół twojego nadgarstka dłoń. dawno, dawno temu w innym życiu, w innych czasach, na początku świata. twojego świata, tamtego świata.

wtedy też nic nie było w porządku.)

*

Masz dziewiętnaście lat, kiedy spotykacie się po raz pierwszy. Ona niedawno skończyła dwadzieścia jeden. Cindy przyprowadza ją na imprezę urodzinową Dana, przedstawia ją jako swoją starszą siostrę, ale ty wiesz, że nie są prawdziwym rodzeństwem. Inne włosy, inne nosy i kości policzkowe. Smutne oczy, przesłonięte znajomą mgłą, którą czasem oglądasz w lustrze.

Czujesz jej płonący wzrok na swoich plecach, kiedy rozmawiasz z Lisą, obracają w dłoniach szklankę z piwem i zastanawiając się, kiedy przeczytasz te artykuły na jutrzejsze zajęcia, przytakując bezmyślnie, kiedy wydaje ci się, że powinnaś. Odwracasz się, kiedy podchodzi do was Cindy, mamroczesz coś o tym, że musisz coś gdzieś teraz i szybkim krokiem przemierzasz pokój. Siadasz obok niej na kanapie, podajesz jej szklankę z piwem.

— Czy my się znamy? — pytasz, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to najbardziej oklepana formułka na świecie, ale jakoś dziwnie pasuje do jej smutnych, jakby zagubionych w przeszłości oczach.

Uśmiecha się lekko, biorąc od ciebie szklankę. Jej palce muskają twoje i masz wrażenie, że nagle zrobiło się gorąco, że, o hej, świat się zatrzymał, gwiazdy, których nie widzisz, świecą jaśniej, i pewnie potrafiłabyś znaleźć dziesiątki innych zdań z tanich romansów, które czytałaś mając piętnaście lat. Pochyla się i całuje cię delikatnie, jakby się bała, że odsuniesz się nagle, więc rozchylasz zapraszająco usta, upewniasz ją, że tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, że nie wiesz, jak ma na imię.

*

(imiona i twarze zagubione w czasie. w życiach, które do ciebie nie należą. nie do tej ciebie.

tysiące uśmiechów w twojej pamięci, jak zdjęcia w starym albumie, który zgubiłaś dawno temu. dziesięć razy więcej łez, jak krople wody w jeziorze, którego widok stał się dla ciebie, jak powrót do domu, którego nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałaś. jedne usta, jak zakazany owoc, którego nie można ci było dotknąć, które tyle razy profanowałaś swoimi.

ostatni raz, który nigdy nie jest ostatni.)

*

 

W jakiś pokręcony sposób poznawanie jej zaczynasz od ust, umiesz je na pamięć jeszcze zanim poznajesz jej imię. Uczysz się kształtu jej piersi i bioder, językiem badasz zagłębienie między obojczykami, kiedy w końcu z którymś oddechem ona szepcze jedną sylabę, a ty powtarzasz ją, dopasowując brzmienie liter do swoich warg.

— Alex. — Z jakiegoś powodu myślisz, że ładniej niż ostatnim razem.

Przeprowadzasz się do niej po dwóch miesiącach znajomości. Powoli uczysz się jej mieszkania, szukasz prostych rzeczy, szczegółów, które stworzą jej obraz. Jak poukładane równo kubki ze śmiesznymi napisami, magnesy z owocami na lodówce i stary, zakurzony adapter w rogu salonu, który robi za gabinet. Stara, zdezelowana pralka w łazience, której nie da się naprawić, więc z praniem trzeba chodzić do pralni na końcu ulicy. Wytarta torba sportowa na dnie szafy, rozsypane na wannie patyczki do uszu i zatknięta za róg lustra wyblakła kartka urodzinowa z Tygryskiem. Zwisająca z wieszaka para białych łyżew, figurówek, na których nigdy nie nauczyłaś się jeździć.

— Nauczę cię, Morgano — śmieje się, kiedy o tym wspominasz. Zamieracie, zanim ostatnia sylaba zmiesza się z powietrzem.

Nie rozmawiacie o tym, tak samo jak nie rozmawiacie o dręczących was obie koszmarach, o złotych błyskach w waszych oczach, o dziwnych rzeczach, które czasem robicie. Udajecie, że jesteście normalne, że to wszystko dziwny przypadek. Zły sen, z którego nie możecie się obudzić. Zamiast tego rozmawiacie o dzieciństwie. Opowiadasz o wakacjach nad dziwnie znajomym jeziorem i o misiu, którego dostałaś na pierwsze urodziny. Ona mówi o domu dziecka, w którym spędziła cztery lata i o pięknym domu nad morzem, w którym miała dwa pokoje i półki pełne zabawek, jakby Olivia i Mark próbowali wynagrodzić jej cztery lata pustych, zimnych ścian i szarych kartonów pełnych wyblakłych klocków.

A potem wyciągasz czerwone pudełko, które sama ozdabiałaś papierem kolorowym, brokatem i cekinami. Pokazujesz jej zdjęcia — te nowe, kolorowe na początku, dopiero potem te stare, czarnobiałe, trochę pogięte. Na końcu dajesz jej do ręki małą fotografię, którą dostałaś razem z prezentem na piętnaste urodziny. Oczy ci błyszczą, kiedy opowiadasz o tym, jak dowiedziałaś, że jesteś adoptowana, śmiejesz się głośno, więc nie zauważasz przerażenia w jej oczach, dopóki nie zakrywa dłonią ust, starając się powstrzymać jęk.

Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nikt nigdy nie powiedział ci, że masz siostrę.

*

(słowa. łzy. przeplatane łzami słowa, które nigdy nie będą mogły zapełnić samotności, do której przywykłaś przez stulecia.

ile razy można się rodzić i umierać? ile czasu potrzeba, żeby przestać kochać, żeby nie kochać już więcej, nie pamiętać, że kiedykolwiek się kochało? tyle razy wpatrywałaś się w spływające po twoim nadgarstku, dłoni, palcach strużki krwi, czerwone krople rozbijające się o posadzkę, tonące w dywanie, zasychające na białych klawiszach fortepianu. nie pamiętasz, za którym razem ci się znudziło, za którym razem wiedziałaś już, że to niczego nie zmieni. znowu uczysz się budować mur, który oddzieli cię od uczuć.

ciągle liczysz na to, że może następnym razem wcale się nie narodzisz.)

*

 

Ona wyjeżdża pierwsza. Rankiem znajdujesz przypiętą do szklanej tablicy nad biurkiem kartkę. Krótkie _droga Joan, możesz zostać, jak długo chcesz, Alex_ , udające, że nie zauważyła, że nie przez całą noc nie zmrużyłaś oka. Kilka godzin później wyjeżdżasz na drugi koniec świata. Nie piszesz maili, nie dzwonisz, nie wysyłasz pocztówek. Nie zaglądasz do czerwonego pudełka ze zdjęciami. Udajesz, że nie wołasz jej przez sen, że nie mieszasz imion, nie śnisz o zamku, który był dla ciebie pułapką, z której uwolniła cię, kiedy twoja historia dopiero się zaczynała. Tworzysz sobie fikcyjny świat, w którym żyjesz jak pod ochronnym kloszem, który nie obroni cię przed niczym i wyobrażasz sobie, że jesteś bezpieczna.

Spotykasz ją przypadkiem dwa lata później na wystawie Nowym Jorku. Wchodzisz galerii, w której wystawiają twoje prace i widzisz znajome włosy związane w koński ogon. Przez chwilę panikujesz, nie możesz oddychać, chcesz się odwrócić, uciec, wyjechać na kolejny koniec świata. Wchodzisz na salę z podniesioną głową, uśmiechasz się, kiedy rozbrzmiewają oklaski. Sara, właścicielka galerii, przedstawia cię gościom, wymieniasz uściski dłoni, słuchasz komplementów, nie myślisz. Kiedy nadchodzi jej kolej, lekko kiwasz głową. Jesteś uprzejma, miła, doskonała.

— Miło mi panią poznać — mówisz, zanim odchodzicie dalej.

Dużo później, kiedy nie pamiętasz ile już lampek szampana wypiłaś, stoisz samotnie przed swoim ulubionym obrazem, przedstawiającym dwie kobiety — jedną o blond, drugą o brązowych włosach —trzymające się za ręce i stojące nad brzegiem jeziorem. Słyszysz ciche kroki za sobą i wiesz, że to ona, zanim się odezwie. Niby przypadkiem muska palcami twój nadgarstek. Wciągasz powietrze i już wiesz, jak skończy się ta noc.

— Cieszę się, że wróciłaś, Morgause — mówisz i przez chwilę zastanawiasz się, skąd ci się to wzięło. Ale gdzieś tam głęboko wiesz, że to prawda.

Wyjeżdża następnego ranka, zostawiając za sobą twoje rozrzucone po pokoju ubrania i pomiętą pościel, którą trzeba będzie zmienić. Ślady paznokci na twoich plecach. Nie widzisz jej przez następne trzy miesiące. Wpadasz na nią przypadkiem na lotnisku w Londynie, dokąd przyjechałaś na wakacje, odwiedzić rodziców. Spędzasz noc w jej apartamencie, ze zdumieniem odkrywając, że nie zmieniła mieszkania. Tym razem ty wychodzisz, zanim ona przestaje udawać, że nie śpi. Nie zostawiasz wiadomości na szklanej tablicy nad biurkiem. Dwa miesiące później przez kilka godzin dzielicie pokój w Paryżu, a sześć tygodni później otwierasz jej drzwi do swojego mieszkania w Nowym Jorku. Uśmiechasz się, biorąc od niej walizkę i pytając, czy chce dostać własny pokój.

W końcu nikt nie musi wiedzieć, prawda?


End file.
